NoFlippin'Way
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: All's fair in love, war, and dumb boy toys who need flippin' signs to tell them why our girls are mad. SasuSaku NaruHina. OOC Hinata. Based off of ohwhatsherface's For Serious.


**Before anybody says anything, I GOT PERMISSION. ohwhatsherface LET me write this. I ASKED. Yes, I know, shocking. But before you read this, go. Go read For Serious by ohwhatsherface, then come back and read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my very own Panda-Chan.**

**

* * *

**Mmm, chocolate cake......

Freshly made.......

Oh! With strawberries.

Just bought some New Black I-better-than-thou ass-kicking boots.

And she just became ANBU!

Oh, yes. Life couldn't be any better.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow? You know it's Valentine's Day," Her best friend of 6 years kindly pointed out.

Damn.

She stabbed the poor lone strawberry on her plate and swirled it around.

Hinata looked blankly at her reaction.

Life sucked.

The 18-year-old just sighed and moved her gaze towards the female.

"Sakura-Chan?" She questioned.

Sakura frowned, her thoughts falling on the upcoming holiday, the one that was three days from now, and from that, they strayed back to this morning. Her sparring session with her _ohsogorgeous_ boyfriend that didn't go as she had planned. She subtly brought up the topic in between dodging his katana and flipping over fireballs. She had asked what he was doing this Friday, hoping for the obvious, _"Sweetheart,"_-hey a girl can dream!-_, "I have the most romantic night planned. I going to take you to that new resterant that just opened up down the street and then I'm going to give you chocolates and roses and-",_ But, with dating a man with the emotional capacity of a_ rock_, and her luck, this is what she got.

_"I have a mission,"_

And she stood there, shell-shocked, until he asked,

_"What?!"_

Which is why her pretty face darkened considerably.

"_Bastard,_" she hissed.

The blue-haired maiden's mouth popped open.

"Don't tell me he forgot!"

The pinkette just nodded.

"No way!"

"Way."

"No way!"

"Way."

Hinata flopped back onto the couch in Sakura's living room, said pink-head joining her.

"This is war," Hinata growled.

Sakura scoffed.

"Way."

* * *

**Not Again**

_Written by: uchiha sakachi_

Plot by: ohwhatsherface

Warning: Contains stupidity-gene giving fathers, enraged mothers/girlfriends, overuse of the " 'No way!' 'Way.' ", and Boy Toys who have five-foot poles up their asses.

* * *

As she strolled down the street, looking for her blonde boyfriend, she passed by an old training area, which contained two of the most _feminine _(when it came to arguing) men in the world. And one of them just happened to be the man she was looking for. And the man she vowed to kill. For Sakura, of course.

"You twit!"

Both men looked up at the interuption, and Naruto's face lit up, until he processed what she had said.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Not you," she reassured. "You," she growled, sticking her finger in his face. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Me?" He questioned, smirking.

"Yes," Hinata hissed, poking him in his chest, "you." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Ugh! Stop smirking and cocking your eyebrow like you aren't the biggest idiot in all of Konoha! Even Naruto is smarter than you when it comes to this."

"What am I smarter at than the Teme?" Said blonde questioned. Hinata ignored him.

"What are you _on_?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied.

"Then how could you be so _ignorant_ to what the date is?"

"It's Wednesday?" He asked hesitantly.

"No Fucking Way, Sherlock, I _know _that," she ground out, "but it's also the _twelveth_ of freakin' _Feburary!_ Kami, how can guys be so _stupid!_"

"_HEY!_" Naruto protested again.

"Not you," she said, "_him._"

"What don't I know, since I won't be able to find out with you being so vague," he asked.

"_Friday,_" she stressed, "is the _fourteenth _of _Feburary. _Now_ what _exactly is that day?"

"The day of my mission," he said. She screamed and turned away from him.

"_Naruto,_" she asked, "what is Friday?"

"Y-y-your birthday?" he stuttered. His eyes widened as flames erupted behind Hinata's eyes and knew that it was the wrong answer as the right one came to him.

"Sorry, Hina-Chan! I know what it is know! Please don't kill me! _It's Valentine's Day!_"

Sasuke's whole body froze.

* * *

"You know, I should kick your ass even more now that I found out you forgot Valentine's Day," Naruto said as the two men sat at Ichiraku's. "You get _Sakura-Chan_, who is one of the most beautiful girls in this town and who shouldn't even have accepted you back, and you _forget _one of the most important days in the year, she had to remind you of your anniversary, and her birthday passed without you even caring! You really are emotionallly constipated." Even with noddles everywhere, he still had time to rag on Sasuke. Sasuke slapped down money.

"Hn," he said and stalked off.

* * *

He opened the door to his humble abode and strolled in, just in time to hear his mother say something to his father.

_"......I hope the boys don't follow after you."_

Now, _what _in the world could she mean by _that_?

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see his mother at the stove and his father at the table.

"I have a problem," he said. Both heads whipped towards him. "I forgot Valentines Day, and now, Sakura's mad." Mikoto slammed her spoon down.

"I knew it," she exclaimed, "I just _knew _it!" Sasuke froze at his mother's outburst. Fugaku shook his head. "Let me guess," his mother said, pulling his attention back to her, "you have a _mission._"

"How'd you know?" Mikoto just ignored him and spun towards Fugaku.

"This is all your fault! With your stupidity-gene giving, Sasuke did the exact same thing you did! Now, Sakura's pissed, Sasuke's never going to get married, and I'm never going to get black-haired, green eyed grandchildren to spoil, all because you and _him _shared the same Valentine's Day-forgeting gene!" She raged. Fugaku just hung his head and muttered, "Sorry."

Mikoto looked at Sasuke. "You better go and apoligize, and you better do it quick, because if Sakura's anything like me, and I'm betting she is, she is wanting to kill you right now." Sasuke nodded and left the house in search of the blonde he just left.

* * *

After finding said blonde, our two males found themselves walking down one of the aisles in the drugstore down the street from Naruto, an argument in progress.

"Dude, _don't get her chocolates!"_ Sasuke snorted.

"Why not?" He asked as they walked up to the check-out. A short, pretty, short-haired brunette cashier with cocoa eyes behind square glasses by the name of Annrose overheard them.

"Because," she said, inserting herself in the conversation, "when you forget Valentine's Day, and whatever else you forgot, you don't get a girl _chocolates_, even if it is their favorite sweet. You plan a romantic night and beg for forgivness. And, if you're lucky, you won't get dumped and your ass handed to you on a platter. And not a silver one." She folded her arms across her chest, looking superior. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto leaned against the counter and looked at the girl.

"I see what you mean. And with him, he forgot a lot of things, such as Valentine's Day, her birthday, and their anneversary."

"I know," and she patted Naruto on the arm.

"See, Teme, even Annrose agrees that you should do something big for Sakura-Chan!" At this, the girl gasped.

"His girlfriend is _Sakura Haruno?_" she pointed at him. Seriously, what's with girls and pointing? "No way!"

"Way," Naruto said gravely.

"Oh, he is _so_ going to get his ass kicked." Sasuke snorted. The girl looked angry. "So _male_, inderestimating women. Out, both of you, out." She grabbed them both by the collar and executed a roundhouse that sent them flying down the street. Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off, leaving Naruto behind, another plan in mind.

* * *

"A mission!" Sakura.

"I know!" Hinata.

"A _bloody mission _was chosen over me!" Sakura.

"No way!" Ino and Tenten.

"Way." Hinata and Sakura.

"No way." Ino and Tenten.

"Way!" Hinata and Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was laying on the green furry beanbag chair in the corner of her room, trying her hardest to not think of the person who bought it for her, when she heard a sharp rap on her window. Her pretty green eyes glanced at the clock on her night stand. _1:34am. _She groaned.

Who the _hell _was throwing rocks at her window at _1:34am?!_ She opted to ignore it until she heard that infuriating voice.

"Sakura, open the window, dammit!"

Oh, _no _he didn't.

She growled as she lifted herself off the chair and stalked over to the window. She threw open the frame, cracking the glass, and stuck her head out, glaring at the man.

"_YOU-"_

"Look, I know you're pissed, but-"

"Pissed? _Pissed? _Oh, I am so _beyond _pissed, I could rip out this wall and pitch it at you with all I've got. Seriously, Sasuke, that's how 'pissed' I am."

"Just hear me out, will you?"

"Fine!" she snapped, "What do you-AHH!" If Kakashi hadn't pushed her to tone her reflexes, she was sure the kunai that was whipped at her by her boy toy, which she had bought him!, would have impaled her in the head. She ducked, then came up, her face a mask of rage.

"YOU PRICK!" She screamed, her hands leaving indents in the poor window frame.

He didn't say anything.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WI-"

"Will you just get the kunai?"

"OH, I'LL GET THE KUNAI ALRIGHT! AND THEN I'LL SHOVE RIGHT NEXT TO THE POLE YOU HAVE UP YOUR-"

"Will you shut up?"

"WILL YOU EVER STOP BEING AN FUCKING ICECUBE?"

* * *

Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Mou, they are so like us."

"Hn,"

"Fugaku!"

"I guess."

"Ugh! I can't believe Sasuke may turn out like you."

"Shh! You'll let them know we're here."

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget. I'll make it up to you when I get back." He dissappeared in a poof.

Sakura frowned and pulled out the kunai that was stuck in her wall.

Seeing the note, she plopped on her bed and pulled it off.

* * *

Sakura

I'm Sorry.

I didn't mean to forget.

It's just that I'm not able to remember these things easily.

What was that Naruto called me?

Oh yeah,

"Emotionally constipated."

I'll see you in a few days and I'll make it up to you.

I love you.

* * *

When Sasuke got back, Sakura got showered with chocolates, jewelry, and many other things that shall not be named.

.........

.........

.........

"You know, you can't buy me off with expensive gifts."

"Hn,"

.......

.......

.......

.......

"Ooo, what's this?"

"......."

"No way!"

Sasuke chuckles.

"Way," he murmured in her ear.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Fine, but only this once, because it's _so _pretty!"

"Hn."


End file.
